Kono Kimochi wa Kimi ni Boku kara
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Sebagai teman sejak kecil kamu memiliki perasaan pada Atsumu, namun pada kenyataannya Atsumu berkencan dengan gadis lain. Tapi, tiba-tiba Osamu mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Hingga kau dilanda kebingungan (MiyaOsamuxReaders/OC).


_**Judul : Kono Aji wa Kimi ni Boku kara (Rasa Ini Dariku Untukmu) **_

_**Genre : Comedy, Slice of life, parody, romance, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer : Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate-Sensei, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan :v**_

_**Pairing : OsaRea (Miya Osamu x Readers)**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N : **_

_**Assalamu'alaikum wr wb**_

_**Entah mengapa Kyuu belakangan tidak memiliki mood membuat fanfiction -" soalnya Kyuu lagi mengalami sindrom "Kokoro no Komatta" **_

_**Tapi kalian tenang saja Kyuu gak punya niat buat hiatus AHAHAHA! Dan bukannya melanjutkan ff Kyuu yang sebelumnya, eh, malah bikin yang baru~**_

_**Sudahlah, Kyuu kan juga manusia yang ingin mencoba hal baru :v**_

_**Alasannya juga karena Kyuu lagi jatuh cinta sama Miya bersaudara AHAHAHA!**_

_**Dan apaan sih judulnya?! Gak nyambung banget sama ceritanya!**_

_**Yaudah deh, bacot, Cekidot aeee~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa, kali ini kami bertiga berencana bermain bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil bersenda gurau dengan dua pemuda yang identik, hanya warna rambut yang membedakannya. Aku yang diledekin oleh pemuda bersurai kelabu sedang emosi hingga menarik kerah bajunya. Meskipun, aku tidak serius marah padanya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kami.

Aku, Tsumu, dan Samu adalah teman sejak kecil. Karena itulah kami selalu bersama. Pergi sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, susah senang bersama, bermain bersama, lalu pulang sekolah bersama.

Setiap harinya kami jalani seperti itu secara terus-menerus. Sampai aku pun merasa terlena. Entah bagaimana itu semua terjadi dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Sangat lama..

Benar-benar lama..

Yah, lama..

Sampai aku baru menyadari bahwa segala hal pasti akan ada perubahannya.

"Oh, Samu! [f/n]! _Gomen_, aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian lagi.."

"Eh apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku yang langsung kaget dengan pernyataan Tsumu hingga berhenti bertengkar dengan Samu yang juga menatap bingung kembarannya.

"Yah, pokoknya ada deh.." hanya itu ucapannya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

Tsumu melihat ke depan dengan pandangan berbinar, lalu sedikit berlari kecil ke arah halte bus di seberang jalan. Di sana aku juga melihat seorang gadis cantik yang feminim dengan memakai seragam yang juga sama denganku. Tsumu terlihat berbicara akrab dengannya.

Seketika hatiku terasa mencelos melihat itu, entah kenapa seperti ada perasaan kemarahan tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Bukannya hari ini kita bertiga akan makan _monjayaki_ bersama tapi kemudian dia membatalkannya hanya karena janji dengan seorang gadis?

Entah mengapa aku yang kesal mendadak akhirnya berteriak dari seberang jalan, "Apa maksudnya?! Katanya mau makan _monjayaki_ bersama!"

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa!" balasnya juga berteriak dari sana bedanya dia menanggapinya dengan candaan.

"Katanya juga mau karaokean enam jam!"

"Aku tidak bisa, [f/n]!"

"Bagaimana dengan main _bowling_?! Bukannya Tsumu yang paling menginginkannya waktu itu?!" aku masih tidak menyerah, entah mengapa melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu menggangguku.

"Tidak bisa! Aku ada kencan dengannya sekarang, jadi aku tidak bisa sering-sering main dengan kalian lagi..! ahahaha, mungkin lain kali ya..!" teriaknya dengan aura _blinkblink_ yang membuatku makin mencelos ketika Tsumu bilang sedang berkencan dengan gadis itu.

Membuatku berpikir siapa gadis itu?

Dan dengan senyuman bahagianya Tsumu berpamitan dengan melambaikan tangannya, pemandangan selanjutnya mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Aku hanya termenung di sana dan tanpa sadar tas sekolahku terjatuh dengan sendirinya dari pundakku.

Kita berteman sejak kecil, kita juga selalu bersama, terutama Tsumu selalu lengket seperti lem denganku selama ini. jadi, aku berpikir bahwa dia..

..menyukaiku.

Karena aku juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita hanya akan makan berdua.." ucap Samu yang samar-samar aku dengar sambil mencari tempat untuk duduk di restaurant _Monjayaki_.

Kami memilih duduk di dekat jendela, aku hanya menatap ke bawah karena masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa saat tadi. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku tidak tahu bahwa patah hati terasa semenyakitkan ini.

Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun dan hanya ingin sendirian untuk termenung.

"_Monjayaki_ butuh waktu untuk dimakan, jadi kita pesan sesuatu yang ringan untuk dimakan. Kurasa aku akan memesan puding beras, bagaimana denganmu [f/n]?" Samu bertanya padaku sambil melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan.." ucapku mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan, karena memang aku sama sekali tak ingin memakan apapun. Entah mengapa, nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja. Rasanya menyedihkan.

"Huh..?" hanya itu tanggapan Samu yang kembali meletakkan buku menu di meja.

Aku megigit bibirku lalu kemudian mulai berucap, "Cewek yang bersama Tsumu, sejak kapan mereka berhubungan? Lagian, dia siapa? Tsumu tidak pernah cerita padaku.."

Samu menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan dan dengan wajah datar dia menjelaskannya padaku, "Cewek itu _Kouhai_, 'kan? Cewek populer yang dari kelas 1-4 itu, 'lho.. Sakura-_chan_ kalau tidak salah, Tsumu sendiri sudah pernah cerita kalau mereka bertemu di _Baito_ yang sama, 'kau ingat?"

Dahiku berkerut mengingat hal itu, memang awalnya Tsumu sudah bercerita tentang itu. Tapi, kupikir hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman _Baito_ saja, bahkan sebelumnya Tsumu sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia naksir pada gadis itu.

"Cewek dengan wajah manis yang kalau bicara tergagap karena merasa gugup, atau sesuatu yang seperti itu.." lanjut Samu yang seolah-olah mengingatkanku pada gerak-gerik manis gadis itu, aku merasa kesal, dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Dia bilang cewek itu terlihat bodoh saat tergagap, lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah berkencan dengannya..?" tanyaku yang entah kenapa nadanya terdengar ketus.

"Yah, kau tahu? Aku pikir sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan sensitif seperti itu, tak semudah itu untuk di katakan pada kita.. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan. _Sumimasen_, kami ingin memesan!" itulah bagaimana Samu menanggapinya.

_Apa memang begitu?_

Atau mungkin Tsumu tahu aku menyukainya? Karena itu dia menolak bermain lagi denganku, lalu tiba-tiba memiliki pacar tanpa mengatakannya padaku. Hanya untuk menghindar dariku.

"Nih, kau pakai sendiri sausnya.." ucap Samu yang memberikan saus _uster_ dan _dashi_ padaku untuk membuat _Monjayaki_, aku menerimanya dan mengambil _hagashi_ (sodet ukuran mini) untuk mengaduk _Monja_ yang ingin kubuat.

Asapnya mulai mengepul dan membuat beberapa kali Samu yang mengingatkan aku tentang itu, "Cepatlah [f/n], nanti gosong.."

Hal ini mengingatkan aku tentang beberapa minggu lalu, ketika aku makan _Monja_ bersama Tsumu dan Samu. Janji yang Tsumu katakan untuk hari ini tapi malah dia yang tidak menepatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Flashback mode ON**_

"_Hey [f/n], kenapa kau memasukan semua sausnya begitu?!" Ucap Tsumu yang panik dengan Monja yang aku buatkan untuknya._

"_Diam saja, rasanya akan lebih enak begini.." ucapku yang masih menuangkan saus ke dalam Monja._

_Aku menunjuk Tsumu dengan telunjukku yang menyentuh hidungnya, "Dan lagi Tsumu sangat payah membuat Monja sampai teppannya jadi kotor, dan aku juga yang harus membersihkannya, 'bukan?"_

_Tsumu hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh, "Ahahaha! Soalnya hanya kau bisa aku andalkan~" dia mengambil satu suap Monja dan memakannya, "Makan seperti ini menyenangkan juga, ayo kita lakukan ini lebih sering?" ucapnya dengan tawaan tulus itu yang diam-diam juga membuatku senang._

_***Flashback mode OFF**_

.

.

.

.

.

Melakukannya lebih sering, huh?

Bahkan aku akan rela memberikan hari, jam, dan waktuku untuknya. Seberapa banyak yang dia inginkan. Pada kenyataannya dia tak menepati ucapannya.

Apa dia hanya bercanda waktu itu?

Kalau begitu, aku naif sekali.

"Aku naif ya.." ujarku sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _Monja_ dengan pandangan kosong, rasa ngilu dihatiku akibat patah hati membuatku tak bisa membendung butiran bening dari mataku, karena itu aku menundukkan kepalaku agar Samu tak melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis, gak ada gunanya.." hebatnya Samu _peka_ dan komentarnya benar-benar _ngejleb_ banget.

"Aku gak nangis kok!" ucapku yang mengusap mataku dengan lengan seragamku, "Ini karena panas _teppan_nya, jadi mataku berair.."

Kemudian aku beralih menatap Samu yang ada di depanku, matanya menghindari kontak mataku yang malah beralih pada _Monja _yang dia buat.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai kembaranku, 'ya?" pertanyaannya sulit untukku jawab, karena perasaanku memang murni untuknya.

Tapi aku memilih untuk tetap terlihat tegar, "Sebenarnya nggak juga sih, ya hanya saja.. mmh.. yah.." entah bagaimana aku tak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat.

Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dengan sendirinya dari bola mataku, "Aku nggak.. benar-benar memikirkan tentang hal itu.. hiks.. tentang Tsumu atau cowok lainnya.. ng.. aku.. hiks.. sial! Kenapa mataku berair terus?!"

Oke, aku mulai berpikir kebohonganku sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh, 'kan? hiks.. serius, aku tahu itu.. hiks.."

"Yah, cup-cup.. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, ini sedikit membuatku agak _ilfeel_.."

"Ugh, agak _ilfeel_... SYALAN!" aku mengambil piring dan meletakkan _Monja_ yang aku buat di sana, "_Itadakimasu_!" dan aku memakannya dengan cepat hingga hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati, tapi makannya pelan-pelan saja.." nasehatnya membuatku jadi tambah kesal lalu aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa masalahmu dengan itu?" tanyaku padanya dengan ketus, sepertinya emosi mempengaruhi semua kinerjaku.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu.." ucapnya dengan wajah datar, "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, cobalah _Move On_.. Sampai saat itu, aku bisa menemanimu kemanapun kau mau.." tawarannya boleh juga, seenggaknya aku tidak akan terlalu terlihat menyedihkan.

Tapi sebagai gadis yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, tentu saja aku menolaknya.

"_Urusai_~ aku bisa melakukannya tanpamu.."

"_Hai_.. _Hai_.."

Begitu selesai mengunyah aku memperhatikan Samu yang mulai menyuap _Monja_ buatannya, kalau dipikir-pikir selama kami bersama aku tidak pernah mendengar Samu naksir pada seorang gadis. Ini sedikit membuatku penasaran. Tsumu orang yang terbuka jadi aku cukup tahu apapun tentangnya tanpa bertanya.

Masalahnya beda lagi dengan Samu, dia jarang menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Meskipun mereka kembar, ternyata mereka tetap saja orang yang berbeda. Kalau dipikirkan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Samu.

"_Nee_ Samu¸ apa gak ada cewek yang kamu sukai?" akhirnya aku putuskan untuk bertanya langsung.

"Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. tapi kalau kau bertanya, aku suka cewek cantik yang normal seperti Sakura-_chan_.."

_Sakura-chan, huh.._

Mataku memincing begitu mendengar nama pacar baru Tsumu, bawaannya ingin ngamuk ketika mendengar nama itu meskipun orangnya tak memiliki salah apapun padaku. Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ itu figur ideal para lelaki ya~ Terus kalau begitu, apa kami sedang sama-sama patah hati?

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Samu yang mendapatkannya, kau lebih baik daripada Tsumu.." oke, ini hanya perkataan yang aku katakan tanpa pikir panjang karena kecemburuan.

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak melakukan itu, Sakura-_chan_ itu memang tipeku, tapi bukan berarti hanya karena itu aku menyukainya~ Jika memang begitu, bisa-bisa jadi masalah antara aku dan Tsumu.."

Aku memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan yang aku letakan di bawah dagu, "Tapi kau itu tampan.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, banyak cewek di kelasku yang diam-diam naksir padamu. Omong-omong, berapa tinggimu?"

"183 sepertinya.."

"Woah! Itu sangat tinggi!" komentarku yang kemudian melanjutkan memakan _Monja_, sambil mengunyah aku masih lanjut bicara, "Kau tinggi, jago olahraga, juga lumayan pintar.. itu jelas keren!"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Serius! Makanya aku pikir kau lebih pantas mendapat cewek semanis Sakura-_chan_~"

"Begitu ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merenggangkan tanganku begitu keluar dari restaurant _Monjayaki_, lalu menepuk perutku yang terasa kenyang.

"Hah, kenyangnya~"

Begitu melihat Samu yang sudah keluar aku langsung berjalan, lalu Samu menyamai langkah kakiku dan berjalan di sampingku.

"Kita masih bisa main bowling, lho.." tawar Samu yang mengajakku main bowling, tapi entah kenapa aku sudah malas. Sepertinya ini karena aku patah hati.

"Huh? Aku sudah malas~"

"Kita bisa istirahat sambil makan eskrim di sana.." ucapannya membuatku antusias kembali, ayolah! Eskrim itu enak! Terutama kau mendapatkannya secara gratis.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi!"

Akhirnya kami memutuskan pergi ke sana. Kami melewati jalanan perkomplekan rumah menuju jalan raya. Ketika sampai di ujung jalan kami melewati turunan kecil yang terdapat pohon sakura, aku melihat pada bunga sakura yang masih menggugurkan kelopaknya karena angin berhembus. Angin pada musim semi memang lumayan kencang.

Pohon itu sudah hampir merontokan semua kelopak sakuranya, menyadarkan bahwa musim semi akan berakhir. Tidak akan ada bunga sakura lagi. Kemudian musim panas akan tiba, lalu juga akan berlalu begitu saja. Menghilang begitu saja.

Apa perasaanku padanya juga akan berlalu dan menghilang sama seperti musim?

Ah, sial, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi..

Aku merasakan tangan besar seseorang mengelus puncak kepalaku, aku menengok pada Samu yang masih mengelus puncak kepalaku sambil terus berjalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak butuh waktu lama juga Tsumu mungkin akan segera putus dengan _tuan putri_nya" mendengar pendapat Samu tentang hal itu membuatku menepis tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu!"

Aku memang kesal mereka _jadian_, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam benakku agar mereka cepat putus. Aku masih memikirkan perasaan mereka berdua.

Bagaimana jika mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang murni? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka terluka? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya terjadi pada Tsumu, karena ini sangat menyakitkan. Akan jauh lebih baik jika Tsumu tak pernah merasakannya, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

Aku berpikir begitu sebagai orang yang mencintainya.

"Jika Tsumu senang dengan cewek itu, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan mencari cowok keren untukku. Bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu, Samu?" Aku menatap Samu yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau itu cewek yang baik, [f/n].."

Aku membuang wajahku darinya dengan mulut cemberut, "Aku bukan cewek baik.. kau juga, harusnya kau juga berusaha mencari seseorang yang baik untukmu, 'bukan?" langkahku terhenti di depan tiang pembatas rel kereta yang perlahan turun ke bawah karena kereta yang hendak lewat, begitupula dengan Samu yang berhenti tepat di belakangku.

"Yah kau benar, kau cewek yang terlihat bodoh dengan stiker saus yang menempel di rambutmu.." komentarnya sambil menunjuk belakang kepalaku.

"Eh?! Benarkah? Bisa kau lepaskan itu?"

"Baiklah, jangan bergerak.."

Tangan besarnya mulai menyentuh belakang kepalaku, mengusapnya perlahan. Aku agak terjengit dengan sentuhannya yang terasa cukup lama hanya untuk mengambil stiker saus yang menempel di rambut. Sekarang jari-jari tangannya malah menyelip ke dalam rambutku.

"Oh.. ada tanda lahir di belakang telingahmu.." ucapnya yang menahan rambutku ke atas.

"Huh.. Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu, ahahaha.."

Aku merasa wajah Samu mendekat ke telingah kananku, juga tangan besarnya yang mengelus kepalaku masih di sana. Kulihat kereta mulai muncul dari ujung menuju kemari.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang hal itu, 'bukan?" pertanyaannya yang seakan berbisik itu membuatku bergidik, mungkin karena jarak yang dekat membuatku merasa geli.

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa melihat belakang telingahku.." kereta mulai datang dan melewati kami.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, _Aho_.."

"Huh? Apa? aku tidak bisa dengar.." gesekan kereta dengan rel membuatku tak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang diucapkan Samu.

Aku mulai berbalik pada Samu untuk menatapnya agar aku bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya dengan jelas, tapi—

_**DEG!**_

Jantungku langsung berdetak dan aku langsung terdiam begitu menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya sangatlah dekat denganku. Dia menatapku dengan sepasang mata _hazel_nya, wajahnya yang datar terlihat serius karena itu aku terdiam.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud.." ucapnya yang masih menatapku, aku juga menatapnya.

Tatapannya yang berbeda dari biasanya itu membuatku merasa aneh, dia seperti mengulitiku hanya dengan wajah seriusnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menjadi serius seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan kami saling bertatapan dengan maksud yang entah apa itu.

Tiba-tiba Samu dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengacak-ngacak rambutku, "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku yang merasa tak nyaman dengan itu mencoba menghentikan tangannya. Tapi ternyata tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

_Apa ini? perasaanku terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya.._

Aku mencoba menjauhkan kepalaku dari tangannya.

_Tangan Samu yang menyentuhku.._

"Hey, apa kau sudah dapat stiker saus—" pertanyaanku terpotong karena ketika aku menjauh, tangannya yang besar malah menahan kepalaku sehingga aku kembali menatapnya.

"..[f/n]"

_..terasa begitu hangat._

Dan secara tiba-tiba wajah kami kembali bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuatku mematung di tempat dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya kian mendekat membuat detak jantungku jadi tak terkontrol. Namun, wajahnya mendekat pada sisi wajahku yang lain.

Jarak yang begitu dekat ini membuatku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya dari rahang tajamnya yang tepat ada di depanku. Rasanya wajahku seakan memanas. Aku tidak pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki. Sekalipun pernah, itu hanya candaan yang Tsumu lakukan.

Jadi mengapa?

Jika Samu yang melakukannya terasa berbeda. Aku tidak pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Samu, meskipun itu hanya candaan. Bibirku sulit untuk terbuka, untuk mengatakan candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku ingin mengatakannya dan mengakhiri ini. Bibirku mulai berani untuk terbuka, tapi—

"Kenapa.."

..perkataannya membuatku lebih dulu menutup bibirku yang hendak berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

_**DEG!**_

Jantungku seakan keluar dari tempatnya begitu aku mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Wajahku semakin memanas. Darahku pun terasa berdesir lebih cepat. Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan reaksi Samu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di sisi wajahku. Hanya saja, yang pasti saat itu aku merasa wajahnya mulai bergerak menjauh. Aku menjadi takut untuk melihatnya.

Aku berharap dia melepaskanku dari situasi menyesakkan itu, namun dia malah berhenti tepat lima senti di depan wajahku. Membuatku mau tak mau juga menatap wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena malu atau memang karena efek langit senja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang tidak berdaya itu.

Tak lama setelah itu kereta sudah melewati kami, tiang pembatas mulai terbuka untuk membiarkan orang menyeberangi rel kereta tersebut. Ini memalukan.

Aku mulai berpikir apa mungkin orang-orang di dalam kereta melihat kami di jarak sedekat itu?

Tangan Samu yang awalnya di belakang kepalaku berpindah mengusap poni rambutku, lalu menyibakkannya ke atas sehingga memperlihat keningku. Aku masih tak mampu bergerak karena syok. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah dia spontan mencium keningku. Aku dibuat makin membeku oleh tindakannya, sehingga aku masih terdiam dengan wajah yang aku yakini sudah memerah.

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantung celananya, wajahnya terlihat sudah normal dan biasa saja. Seperti penasaran dengan reaksiku dia menundukkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat wajahku. Justru aku makin salah tingkah dengan kelakuannya. Seakan baru tersadar aku langsung memundurkan tubuhku sambil menatap syok Samu.

"S—sa.." aku masih tersendat untuk bicara, meskipun hanya untuk menyebut namanya.

"Pikirkan saja dulu untuk nanti.." ucapnya yang menatapku dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Ini juga memalukan untukku.."

Dan begitulah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku..

Aku menemukan perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada patah hati..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC dengan gantungnya~**_

_**Seperti biasalah~**_

_**Ini adalah pertama kalinya bikin si kembar Miya wkwk**_

_**Gatau kenapa mereka ketjeh~ makanya Kyuu suka~ **_

_**Dan lebih suka sama Osamu soalnya lebih kalem dari Atsumu, pas aku lihat profil mereka aku baru nyadar nama mereka sesuai dengan sifat mereka.**_

_**Atsumu = Atsu (panas)**_

_**Osamu = Samu (dingin)**_

_**Jadi itulah mengapa Osamu lebih kalem dari Atsumu dan Atsumu lebih ceria dari Osamu? Udah kayak dispenser todoroki ajha~~~ xD**_

_**Tapi, sayangnya ff mereka jarang.. kalaupun ada, pasti YAOI! Aaaakh! Kan Kyuu udah taubat~! Cukup! Kyuu hanya ingin berkhayal mereka sebagai kriteria pria idaman Kyuu.. :'v**_

_**BUKAN SEBAGAI HOMO-HOMOAN LAGI! Aaaakkkhh!**_

_**Tapi emang susah bangeet kalau udah kebiasaan, masih saja mata ini tangan ini membuka "MyReadingManga" atau "Mangakakalot" di konten yah gitulah! Iiih~ kezel pada diri sendiri~!**_

_**Alasan Kyuu pakai fandom Haikyuu adalah..**_

_**..karena Kyuu jarang memasuki fandom Haikyuu, soalnya Kyuu hanya tertarik pada kageyama.. mungkin karena kita sama-sama suka meminum susu dan introvert? :v**_


End file.
